


Accidental Discovery

by norune



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norune/pseuds/norune
Summary: While out searching for stable energon, Rhinox and Rattrap stumble upon their fearless leader, and a certain ex-Predacon.
Relationships: Dinobot/Optimus Primal, Rattrap/Rhinox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> someday I'll write something over 700 words. maybe. who knows

Rhinox didn't need to hear the pattering of feet to know that Rattrap was in his room. He was expecting it, after what they'd both caught while testing out a new invention to find stable energon. He wasn't surprised to open the door and see a very anxious Rattrap pacing wildly.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it!"

Rhinox shut the door behind him, walking past Rattrap to sit on his berth. He would tire himself eventually.

"Never before in my entire life did I ever think I'd see the day where a Maximal and a Predacon were… canoodlin'."

"Pretty sure they were just sitting."

"Oh, sure! Sitting!" He stopped to spread his arms, facing Rhinox. "That's how it starts. Sitting under the same tree. Then it's holdin' hands under the same tree! Next thing you know, we've got conjunx bells ringin' and we're having a dang ceremony!"

"Well, I don't know about that…" Rhinox hummed, but he couldn't deny the implications of what they'd seen. 

Cheetor had seen it first, a while back. "I saw 'em, Big R, by the canyon in the other sector." He'd tilted his head, yellow ears twitching. "I'm not sure why, though. I don't think they were both on patrol… I wanted to say hi, but then Tigatron called me about some Pred activity, so I made tracks."

Rattrap had waved it away, saying something about not caring about the affairs of a "stinking saurian". But Rhinox had known then, even if Cheetor didn't. And then it was their turn, stumbling into the same canyon by chance and catching Optimus and Dinobot sitting by a small patch of flowers near a pool of water, Dinobot tensely leaning onto Optimus while Optimus had a hand on the small of his back.

"Can you believe it!" A small, shrill voice shook Rhinox out of his thoughts. "Optimus Primal, our Optimus, fearless leader of the Maximals, courtin' Dinobot of all bots!"

"It's a lot to take in."

"I'll say! I mean I knew I felt some weird stuff after he'd gone berserk and trashed the Pred compound, but I figured hey, he was just shakin' off the virus. But he's… he's…!" Rattrap threw up his arms, looking to Rhinox for an answer.

He sighed. "I trust Optimus usually. But….I hope he knows what he's doing with this."

"If you'd let me down there…"

"To do what?"

Rattrap crossed his arms. "I'd… I woulda… I dunno! Smacked his logic circuits back online probably. A Maximal and a Predacon… that just makes no sense." He sighed, defeated.

"Well…" Rhinox hummed. "One could say a rhino and a rat make no sense."

Rattrap smirked back, climbing onto the berth. "You kiddin' me? I can't think of a better combination." He settled in the middle of Rhinox's lap, letting him wrap his arms around him warmly.

"You gotta promise to be nice about them." Rattrap made a noncommittal noise, pressing his face into Rhinox's chest. "Rattrap…"

"Alright, alright. I'll play nice. For now…" He huffed, leaning back to look at Rhinox. "But you owe me a drink. A nice one, too, maybe at one of those bars with the good lookin' servers…"

Rattrap laughed as Rhinox flicked the side of his head softly, snuggling back in.

Rhinox still felt a bit of unease at Optimus's decision, but the feeling of Rattrap's tension melting away in his arms was starting to sweep it away. And he couldn't help but think that if a rhino and a rat were this good together, maybe a Maximal and an ex-Predacon weren't so bad.


End file.
